fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carwen Vroman
Carwen is a young Dragon Slayer, taught in the arts of the Divine Dragon Slayer. Carwen is a cruel and selfish woman, who can not see further than her own desires. She believes the Dragon Slayers to be a surperior kind of wizard, one who deserves to be acnowledged as being the greatest of the great and she will prove it by any means necessary. Appearance Carwen is a short grown young woman with a lithe and young looking body. Despite her age, many a person mistakes her for being younger than she is, something she cannot decide wether she should be flattered or insulted by. Many has described her as being unnaturally beautiful. Her purple eyes speaks of years old joys, her black hair, shining in the light of the radiant sun, tied back in two nearly unidentifiable pony tails with two pearls woven into them on each. Luscious and soft lips, her womanly features at a lovely average size and her light, porcelain white skin, smooth and alluring to the touch. She drapes herself in clothes very similar to those of priests, carrying herself with a sense of grace and above all, superiority. The robes a pearly white with golden trimmings. Beneath the robes she wears an assortment of basic yet elegant clothes. Personality Carwen was far kinder in her younger days than she is at her current state. Carwen was a timid young woman, barely daring to step out into the light. She always prefered to keep herself unknown to most, letting most of the attention go to her friend, rival and partner, Hotoke. She would often state to those that asked for details about their mission that it was a success from the moment they assigned Hotoke to it. She merely assisted in hastening the results. She was a very messy and improperly behaving in her younger days, her clothes never properly tended to, clothes and room as dirty as can be. Many have claimed that this is due to a lack of dicipline and care about her own image, but such is simply not the case. She does care about her image, she does care about what she looks like. She just simply can't find the reason to bother about what others think of her. The only opinions that matters are her own and that of Hotoke and other Dragon Slayers. But then, something changed during Hotoke's seven years of absence. With him being gone, she had been forced to take up much of his responcibilities: His old missions, his new missions, and cases which had been given to him. During these times, she had been forced to step up to the task, claim the praise that was rightfully hers. And you know what? She loved it. She enjoyed hearing them praise her good deeds, to hear the rune knights whisper of her accomplishments. It filled her with such pride that she could not describe. But with this pride also came a new sense of arrogance. Sure, she always believed the Dragon Slayers to be a superior kind of wizards, but now she started to even place herself above them, claiming herself to be the greatest of them all. Or, at least, that she possessed the superior form of magic. There had never been one moment where she had retreated, run off or re-grouped, even if the costs were high because of it. "My faith is an immovable fortress. I shall stand my ground" she would often say. Even when she faced off against foes that were even stronger than her she would claim that they were nothing before "The light of the Ancestors". She has also proven to be quite brutal against those whom she deems to be her enemies, savagely beating them senseless, long after they have lost conciousness. "I'm beating the sin out of them" she would often say. She is also something of a fanatic, believing that the Divine Dragon Slayers are gods in the flesh. She followed this idea for the longest of time, until she finally did something she never would have believed possible. She mastered the ultimate art that was taught to her by her Dragon Father. Now she thinks herself, like those dragons that came before her, to be a god in the flesh, looking down on everyone as if they were inferior. After that she also became far cleaner as she deemed that a god had to maintain her image, even to the lesser ones. She also ceased to chant before her casting her spells as the chanting is for those that has not yet reached "godhood". Relationships Hotoke Boneweaver ':There was once a time when she had nothing but the utmost respect for mage Hotoke. They worked together as comrades and allies, fighting the foes of the Magic world. The two of them also developed something of a friendly rivalry, always competing over who was the superior slayer. It often ended in ties or with her winning. Then came the moment that would put great strain on their relationship. Hotoke abandoned the Magic Council to take control of a wizards guild. carwen felt left behind, forsaken. Despite this, she attempted to maintain their contact with eachother, once in a while, challenging him to a fight or two. Then came the ultimate offense. After the events of the grand magic games, and after they had bore witness to the dual dragon slayer mode, Hotoke and Carwen took different approaches to this discovery. Carwen reviled the very idea to "defile" her own magic with another, while Hotoke stood impressed and astounded at this new form of Dragon Slayer Magic. After a future fight in which Carwen was on the brink of victory, Hotoke made the decision to attempt to consume her "Divine Light". Disgusted that her magic had been granted to someone else, and what's worse, defiled by "impure" magic. After that, she swore to forsake all bonds of friendships with him and his guild. With a new purpose in mind, she left the council herself to pursue her new goal. To slay Hotoke. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Divine Dragon Slayer Magic (神聖の滅竜魔法 Shinsei no Metsuryū Mahō): The Divine Dragon Slayer Magic is a most curious one. Despite the nature of the magic which, like all slayers, are meant to grant the mage the power to slay dragons, among the mightest of creatures in existence, Divine Dragon Slayer Magic seems awfully weak at first glance. With power that only barely is able to compare to more traditional magic, many would dismiss this style as being inferior to others. However, the true strength of "The Divine Light" is not deal immediate damage, but rather to empower one's future spells and weaken the oppoents. Similar to the abilities of Sting Eucliffe, the Divine Dragon Slayers leave similar Stigmas on their foes after each spell, decreasing one certain attribute of the target, such as speed, strength, magical power or endurance with each Stigma. Each stigma on the target also increases the damage caused by the next coming attacks. Carwen uses this with great efficency, focusing on well aimed and timed attacks to get the most out of it. Passive Magic *'Divine Stigmata '(Shinsei Seikon): All spells the caster uses against the opponent will always result in it leaving a stigamata branded upon the skin of the target for a certain amount of time. Similar to the Stigmata's left behind by some of Sting's spells, this has slightly different results. Instead of immediately stopping the targets movements, these have the option to either limit the targets strength, magical power, speed, resitances or endurance. additionally, for each stigamata on the target, the next coming spells strikes with increased damage. While potentionally a very powerful instrument, there are limits to these. There can only be a total of three on one target at once, they only exist for one and a half minute before they need to be replaced and they can be damaged to the extent that they can no longer function. Basic Spells *'Divine Dragon's Roar '(神竜の咆哮 Shinseiryū no Hōkō): One of the most basic and most iconic spells in the Divine Dragon's aresnal. In the caster's stomach the user will gather a vast amount of "Divine Light" and it will continue to gather until the caster is conent with with the amount. The energy also gathers very quickly. So quickly in fact that the slayer can gather more light than he/she expells, thus, if the caster so wished, could allow the roar to go on endlessly until the caster ran out of magic to fuel it with. The initial strike leaves a Stigmata on the target which will cause the damage that comes after to be increased. The roar travels forwards in extreme speeds, taking the form of a ray of blinding blue light with minor crackles of what seems to be lightning emitting from it. *'Divine Dragon's Iron Fist' (神竜の鉄の拳 Shinseiryū no Tetsu no Ken): One of the most basic and most iconic spells in the Divine Dragons's arsenal. The caster surrounds his/her fist with a crackling, dazzling blue aura of light that greatly enhances the punches of the user. This spell requires a lot of focus to be able to be cast, as when light envelops the casters fist. Light, being fickle as it is, must be kept maintained around the casters fist, lest it fly off in some other direction. *'Claw of the Divine Dragon '(神竜の爪 Shinseiryū no Tsume) : A developed version of the Iron Fist. Instead of clenching one's hand into a fist the caster will let his/her fingers curl into claw-like shapes and surround the hand with crackling, dazzling blue light which greatly increases the cutting power, letting the fingers function very much like actual claws. This is the only spell in the arsenal which does not leave a Stigamata on the target as it is still an imperfect product of development. This spell is not only restriced to close combat. By "dislodging" the light from the casters fingers, the caster can throw them in the targets direction, thus functioning very well as a medium ranged spell as well. *'Dragon Howl '(竜の遠吠え Ryū no Tōboe): A very basically functioning spell that costs a very minimal amount of magic and does absolutely no damage. The howl in it's design simply allows the caster to let out a massive roar that sounds exactly like that of a dragon, functioning mostly as a way to scare off enemies or, in Carwen's case, use it as a way to signal her triumph. *'Divine Dragon's Hail Shot '(神龍の雹ショット Shinseiryū no Hyō Shotto): Carwen conjures up an orb of crackling, dazzling blue light in the palm of her hand. Carwen will then clench her fist tightly, shattering the orb and keeping the shards in her hand. She will the proceed to thrust her hand forward, opening her clenched fist and thus sending the scattering light shots forward in close to medium range. This spell is powerful but unpredictable due to the shots scattering, not guaranteeing a perfect hit. This spell can be awfully deadly to the opponent should this spell be fired off at close quarters. If she pays enough attention and focus to the release of this spell, she can, possibly, direct the shots to whatever direction she so desires. *'Divine Propulsion '(神の推進, Kami no Suishin): As basic as it sounds. Divine light allows Carwen to boost certain parts of her body or her whole body, allowing for greater punches, kicks and of course, speed. *'Crusader's Volley '(クルセイダーのボレー, Kuruseidā no borē): Carwen propells herself high into the air through the use of Divine Propulsion. Once she is high up in the air, she channels light into orbs in her palms. A lot of the crackling, dazzling light must be conjured for this spell to work, so it takes a while to charge up. Once the spell has been properly charged, she brings her hands together in a powerful clap, shattering and unleashing all the magic upon the foes bellow like a volley of arrows of light. This spell deals moderate damage but it more than makes up for it it's mass placement of Stigmatas and the wide field it affects. Advanced Spells *'Secret Art: Sanctified Hammer of the Courageous': Carwen channels the "Divine Light" within her into her hand, forming it into the shape of a dazzling blue hammer of light. This is one of Carwen's most powerful abilities as well as one of her more versatile ones. Once the light has been channeled, shaped and hardened, the hammer will continue to last in effect for one whole minute, after that, a heavy amount of magic is required to keep it active. The hammer can either be wielded in hand, delivering hard, powerful hits. Each hit from this hammer releases a burst of concentrated light, heavily damaging anything it makes contact with. If she so chooses, Carwen can also throw this hammer. Throwing it will result in it traveling at greater power and velocity the further it travels. Upon impact on the ground or an enemy, the pulse will increase in range by half a meter for each meter it travels. When compared to the other spells that leaves a stigmata on the target's body, The Sanctified Hammer leaves two of them and empowered ones at that. This is one of Carwen's most favored spells, prefering to use it as often as she possibly can. *'Secret Art: Sacred Verdict': Ultimate Art *'Ultimate Art: Divine Judgement: Stats Her natural stats are as follows: Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dragonslayer